


Пятая заповедь

by Florka



Category: Marvel 616, X-Force (Comics)
Genre: Cannibalism, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-10 23:38:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16464488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Florka/pseuds/Florka
Summary: Чти отца своего.





	Пятая заповедь

В комнате было душно, воздух переполнял смердящий запах крови и гниющей плоти. От такого любого человека вывернуло бы наизнанку, но Рейн уже давно не обращала внимание на остроту и глубину улавливаемых волчьим носом запахов. Для неё не существовало мира вокруг — всё выглядело мутным красно-чёрным пятном с редкими и яркими белыми вспышками, от которых шерсть на загривке вставала дыбом, а пасть сама расползалась в диком оскале.

Вспышки означали боль: острую, пронзительную, парализующую, и оттого сводящую с ума. Рейн переставала чувствовать даже температуру — от последующего за вспышками ей казалось, что в комнате становилось холодно, но остатки разума и инстинкты подсказывали ей, что дело не в отсутствии тепла. Во всём виноват белый свет.

Она уничтожила его. Огромный светлый лик, который замучил бы её до смерти, если бы она не атаковала первой. Если бы не набросилась, когда вспышка замешкалась, предоставив ей отличную возможность для нападения. Рейн вгрызалась клыками в мягкое и податливое тело, когтями раздирала его на части, давила до хруста костей, выбивая свет, словно взбивая перьевую подушку.

Какая-то часть неё тогда успела подумать, что эта вспышка отличалась от других — не терзала, не парализовала, лишь кричала до одурения, своим голосом сводя Рейн с ума. Пару раз крик был настолько пронзительный, что она завыла в ответ, высоко задрав голову и оставив глотку открытой для нападения. Это было опасно, но, похоже, вспышка была слишком слаба, чтобы нанести свой удар.

Рейн была голодна, а от вспышки так сладко пахло свежей кровью и мясом, что она не смогла удержаться, первым делом напав на самое сладкое - потроха. Судя по хрипам и доносившимся крикам, вспышка ещё была жива, когда она когтями раздирала живот, добираясь до печени и почек, вгрызаясь в кишки и желудок, с удовольствием лакая и вылизывая теплую и солоноватую кровь, наполнявшую внутренности. Где-то выше ещё билось сердце, уже слабо, но всё же столь призывно маняще. Издав рык, Рейн накинулась на рёбра, выламывая кости в своем желании добраться до лёгочных мешков, а затем и долгожданного сердца, ещё не успевшего остыть и всего несколько мгновений назад перекачивающего последние унции крови.

Она наслаждалась этим пиршеством, и вместе с насыщением приходило и успокоение — мир наконец-то перестал казаться сплошным мутным туманом, начав приобретать очертания. Потихоньку Рейн вновь стала ощущать и уходящее тепло тела, которое она только что разворошила, и внешний холод комнаты. Поймав себя на мысли, что больше ею не правят инстинкты, Рейн сделала несколько шагов назад от тела, чтобы внимательно рассмотреть, кого же она только что растерзала.

И с диким воем одним прыжком вжалась в стену, увидев лицо своего отца, искореженное ужасом и болью.

Преподобный Крейг лежал в луже собственной крови и обломках рёбер и других костей, частично обглоданных, частично со свисающими кусками плоти. Его тело, раскуроченное, растерзанное волчьими когтями, сейчас беспомощно лежало посреди комнаты с дверьми, ранее всегда закрытыми, но сейчас — нет.

В проёме кто-то стоял, но глаза Рейн застилали слёзы и она не могла разобрать, кто же это. Некто звал её по имени, и его голос был не только знакомым, но и доверительно приятным. Рейн знала, что это — друг, но не могла заставить себя оторвать взгляд от тела своего отца и пошевелиться навстречу голосу. Она могла только скулить, сжимаясь в комок, обнимая свои колени и при этом бесконечно молить Бога о прощении, которого теперь ей уже точно никогда не заслужить.


End file.
